Before the Dawn
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Giotto lo conoció en el hospital, se enamoran en el hospital y se separaron en el mismo lugar. Pero su amor siguió, sin importar que ya no estaban juntos.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando paso frente de la habitación 1027. Era un joven adulto con una hermosura etérea, pura, inmaculada. Quedo hipnotizado, la luz caía iluminando y creando sombras perfectas, su cabello como el bronce tiraba para todo los lados. Sus ojos no pudo quitarlos, ni se dio cuenta que retuvo su respiración, solo se dio cuenta cuando el enfermero de cabello pateado tiro de su brazo, tan fuerte que dejo sus dedos marcados en su piel de marfil.<p>

Lo último que vio antes de salir de la habitación, fue la sonrisa; una sonrisa calidad y traviesa. Su corazón golpeo en su pecho, pero lo atribuyo a que su corazón estaba débil.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue cuando se asomó a su ventana, era una hermosa tarde verano donde el viento soñoliento mecía con ternura las ramas de los árboles. Lo vio durmiendo en una banca blanca del hospital. Niños corrían de puntillas, trayendo flores y dejando caerles sobre su cuerpo delgado y pálido. Algunas niñas más atrevidas colocaban con cuidado flores en su cabello de bronce.

No se dio cuenta que sus comisuras de sus labios estaban tirando hacia arriba. Sintió el tiro en su cabeza, dándose cuenta que tenía que capturar ese hermoso momento. Corriendo busco su cámara fotográfica. Ese día tomo una imagen, que amaría toda su vida.

Vio cuando el doctor de cabello negro, lo despertó y se lo llevo arrastra. Vio cuando el chico lo miro a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron. Le dio una sonrisa y un hola con su mano. El doctor de cabello negro también lo miro, dio gracias que las miradas no mataban, si no hubiera muerto antes que su corazón se detuviera.

Después de esas dos veces que lo vio, paso una semana que no lo vio. Quiso acercarse a su habitación, solo quería dar una mirada, saber si estaba bien, sin embargo no llego muy lejos, porque el enfermero siempre le tuvo un ojo puesto.

Muchas veces se preguntó cuál sería su nombre.

—Yo Giotto! ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo su doctor con una radiante sonrisa.

—Bien… aburrido, no hay nada que hacer entre estas cuatro paredes.

—No hay nada que hacer Giotto, no te puedes ir hasta que consigamos un donador.

Giotto resoplo, si a fin de año no consigue un donante de corazón, no sobrevivirá para su cumpleaños en enero.

—Yamamoto-san…

—Vamos Giotto, quedamos en llamarnos con nuestro nombre de pila.

—Takeshi, sabes cómo se llama el paciente del 1027.

—Oh sí, es Tsuna… Tsunayoshi es un chico adorable. —se rio entre dientes.

Giotto enarco una ceja.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Yamamoto frunció el ceño, dejo de escribir dejando salir un suspiro pesado.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir. —su rostro dejo la solemnidad, dejando al descubierto una pícara sonrisa —.Si quieres acercarte a Tsuna, tienes que tener cuidado con Hayato su enfermero, su doctor Kyoya y su padrino el director del hospital.

Cuando Giotto iba preguntar el por qué debía cuidarse, una enfermera entro diciendo que había una emergencia.

Yamamoto era un joven doctor, un cardiólogo prodigio, que en sus tiempos libres, que son muy pocos lo dedica al baseball. Siempre tiene una sonrisa de ánimo. Y le aseguro a Giotto que conseguiría un corazón antes de fin de años. Aunque Giotto le dijo que no debía hacer promesas que no podía cumplir.

Es muy difícil conseguir donantes, no muchos están de acuerdo con enterrar a su ser querido con un órgano menos.

La tercera vez que lo vio, fue cuando estaba huyendo de su doctor. Giotto se horrorizo ¿Cómo era posible que un doctor amenazara a su paciente con tonfas? Escucho las risas de Tsuna y la amenaza «te morderé hasta la muerte» paso junto a él, le sonrió como un niño que jugaba a la etiqueta, puso su dedo en los labios silenciando, se perdió en la esquina del pasillo.

Nunca se dio cuenta que sus ojos siempre lo buscaban. Siempre tratando de escuchar sus risas y su mirada traviesa. Sin darse cuenta, su cabeza estaba llena de Tsunayoshi. A veces su corazón dolía cuando no lo miraba, pero siempre justifico el dolor como parte de su enfermedad. ¿Por qué le dolería el corazón por alguien que no conoce? Pero había un sentimiento dentro de su pecho, que lo hacía sentir solo si no sabía nada de Tsunayoshi.

Su próximo encuentro fue, cuando salió de su habitación, porque estaba aburrido como una ostra, así que vago por los pasillos hasta que llego a un salón. Un piano y un violín sonaban a una melodía triste, desgarradora y hermosa. Su lado curioso salió a flote, asomándose, lo vio. Tocaba el violín, se miraba pequeño, más pequeño de lo normal, sin embargo tenía una elegancia intachable. Cuando el solo del violín quedo, pudo notar las lágrimas correr por la cara pálida de Tsunayoshi, y quiso correr; envolverlo en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo saldrá bien, no pudo, se quedó ahí, pegado en el suelo frió, viendo la cara manchada de lágrimas.

Y una dolorosa punzada sintió en el corazón, tambaleándose decidió volver a su habitación. Su corazón no resistiría para diciembre estaba seguro. Nunca se dio cuenta que su corazón no dolía, por su enfermedad sino por el dolor de ver a Tsunayoshi llorar, entre la melodía angustiosa de su violín.

La vida es demasiado corta y las personas demasiado ignorantes.

Y llego el día que hablarían, que se mirarían reflejados en sus ojos. Era una tarde, una de las ultimas de verano de ese año. Llego asomándose como un niño tímido, lo vio mostrando la mitad de su cara, esperando que lo invitara pasar a su habitación aburrida. Giotto sonrió, y lo invito a pasar, con pasos indecisos llego cerca de la cama. Giotto luego le dijo que tomara asiento, el chico se sentó en silencio, así estuvieron por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué nadie viene a visitarte?

Giotto se sorprendió por la pregunta. Tsunayoshi siempre supo de él, sabía todo lo que pasa en ese hospital, era un veterano en ese sitio de salidas y finales. Nunca vio alguien visitar al rubio, se sentía molesto porque el hospital era feo si se encontraba uno solo.

—Nadie viene porque nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Respondió, honestamente no sabía porque le respondió. Ellos no se conocían para que Tsunayoshi llegara y hablara tan casual.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero que se preocupen.

Una vez más se vio respondiendo. Tsunayoshi retorció sus cejas, y Giotto creyó que era lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida.

—Ellos estarán molesto y muy triste si se dan cuenta. Las personas que te quieren, lo más seguro es que desean estar a tu lado en este momento.

Giotto suspiro, era verdad. Sus amigos estarán enojados si se enteran que está en el hospital, pero no quiere preocuparles, tampoco quiere que desperdicien su tiempo con un moribundo.

Desde ese día Tsunayoshi se coló en su habitación muchas veces. A veces llegaba hablar y hablar, otras solo se sentaba a su lado. Su presencia se volvió vital en sus días, necesitaba escuchar su voz o las suaves exhalaciones cuando se quedaba dormido en alféizar de la ventana.

—Veo que te has hecho amigo de Tsuna.

Una vez dijo Yamamoto cuando llego a visitarlo. Giotto no consideraba amigo a Tsunayoshi pero tampoco lo considera un desconocido. Sabía que Tsunayoshi estaba en el hospital desde hace tres años y que ahora tenía veintiuno. Sabía que era un violinista, que su sueño es tocar en una orquesta en Viena. Sabía que le encanta los dulces pero que no puede comer. Sabía que su apodo era Dame-Tsuna y que tenía sangre italiana corriendo en sus vena. Sabía que era huérfano y que su madre murió de cáncer gástrico y que su padre murió en un accidente. Sabia muchas cosas, pero no eran suficiente para considerarlo amigo.

Otoño llego rápido, demasiado para su gusto. Era una tarde fría, que decidió pasear por los alrededores del hospital, el suelo tenía tonalidades naranjas y amarillas de los arces. Era una vista linda, si hubiera sido en otro lugar. Nunca espero ver a Tsunayoshi durmiendo el regazo de un hombre de patillas rizadas. No lo conocía, y sintió un sentimiento que no conocía. Más tarde se daría cuenta que eran celos. Dándose media vuelta, se fue a su habitación sintiéndose molestó.

Días después se dio cuenta que era el padrino de Tsunayoshi. Un hombre de sangre pura Italiana como lo era él. Un hombre de temer, que amenaza a las personas con un revolver verde.

—Dame-Tsuna, vuelve a tu habitación Gokudera te está buscando hasta debajo de las piedras.

Reborn como le contó que se llamaba Tsunayoshi su padrino, dijo amenazándolo con su revolver verde, esperando que saliera detrás de las cortinas. Poco después Tsuna salió haciendo puchero, salió de la habitación de Giotto prometiendo volver. Giotto lo espero. Porque su vida giraba alrededor de Tsunayoshi.

El amor podía ser a veces insensible, crecía sin pedir permiso.

Tsunayoshi una vez lo llevo a la sala donde lo vio tocando el violín. Le pregunto si sabía tocar el piano, pero Giotto lo negó. Tsunayoshi hizo mala cara, su pianista personal estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a otros pacientes.

—He compuesto una canción. Se llama _Before the Dawn_.

Giotto fue honrado de ser la primera persona, en conocer la melodía. Era una melodía melancólica, sentimientos se arremolinaban en cada nota. Giotto se vio incapaz de salir del hechizo.

Tsunayoshi le pregunto que si quería aprender a tocar el violín. No pudo rechazar al ver los ojos expectantes. Largas horas de lecciones, pasaron en esa sala, ellos dos solo, envueltos de notas desafinadas y risas.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta que amor lo aprisiono.

Las tardes de otoño fueron cada vez más frías, el invierno llegaría pronto y las esperanzas de conseguir un corazón se fueron extinguiendo. Siempre fue un hombre positivo, bueno en los negocios. En sus veinticinco años de vida, Giotto pensó que fueron bien vividas, tenía amigos que eran casi hermanos, que sustituyeron a su familia que nunca tuvo. Tuvo algunos amoríos, y aunque no conoció el verdadero amor, podía morir satisfecho porque conoció besos y caricias sinceras de sus amantes.

—Estoy seguro que vas tener tu corazón, no pierdas la fe Giotto.

Tsuna dijo una vez, en una de esas tantas escapadas que se daba para colarse en su habitación, huyendo de Gokudera y de Hibari. Giotto quiso resoplar, y decir algo hiriente, como podía asegurar algo que nadie sabía, el tiempo no se detenía y su corazón cada vez era más débil. Pero no dijo nada, porque sería injusto decir algo hiriente a ese joven dulce, que pasaba sus horas acompañándolo, además sabia Tsunayoshi también estaba enfermo. Aunque no sabía de qué, nunca quiso preguntar, esperaría a que el moreno le contara cuál era su estado.

—Hace frió. —comento Giotto viendo el viento mover las copas de los arboles desde su ventana.

Sintió a Tsuna levantando sus sabanas y metiéndose entre ellas, junto a él, sintió su pequeño cuerpo envolver el suyo.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió.

—Calentarte. Soy una almohada calidad.

Giotto no pudo evitar reír en las ocurrencias de Tsuna. Entonces envolvió sus brazos en el cuerpo de Tsuna y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. Tenía razón Tsuna, era muy cálido, demasiado que hizo sentirse adormilado.

Desde ese día, dormir juntos fue algo común, hasta que alguien llegara y sacara a Tsuna de la calidez de los brazos de Giotto.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Reborn.<p>

—Sí. —fue la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Era jueves por la tarde cuando la habitación de Giotto se lleno de gente. Los amigos de Giotto por fin fueron informados que su amigo estaba internado, no de vacaciones. Hubieron muchos reproches, pero todos unidos en el mismo sentimiento de querer estar con su amigo y apoyarlo en ese momento de su vida. Uno de los mas difíciles que ha tenido que llevar.<p>

Tsuna fue feliz escuchar los gritos y las risas, a escondidas. Giotto ya no estaba solo, tenia a sus amigos.

Pasaron dos días y Tsuna no llego a visitarlo, Giotto empezó a sentir su corazón pesado, y esta vez sabía que no era por su enfermedad. Está preocupado, muy preocupado, quiso ir a la habitación de Tsunayoshi, pero no llego muy lejos cuando Gokudera dijo que no tenía permitido acercarse a la habitación 1027.

Giotto se encontró pisando fuerte, en dirección a la oficina del director. Abriendo la puerta sin llamar, entro encontrándose al hombre viendo para la ventana de pie.

—Él, está bien. Vuelve a tu habitación. —fue lo único que dijo Reborn, sin darse la vuelta.

Un día después del encontró con Reborn, Tsunayoshi volvió a su habitación a visitarlo. Estaba más flaco y más pálido. Sin embargo allí estaba su sonrisa, cálida y tal vez menos traviesa. Se disculpó por los días perdidos de las clases de violín, y Giotto lo perdono.

Giotto le contó todo sobre sus amigos, el temperamental G, el infantil Lampo, el feliz y energético Asari y knuckle, el antisocial Alaude y el pervertido de Daemon. Giotto contó tantas historias, y Tsuna escucho a todas con la misma concentración y admiración en todas.

Sus únicos amigos eran los doctores que lo vieron salir y entrar en el hospital. Los que lo ayudaron a luchar con su cáncer terminal. No tenía amigos que no fueron lo que trataban de salvar su vida. Nunca tuvo un amor.

Ese día Tsunayoshi deseo, no haber tenido cáncer.

Los amigos de Giotto eran divertidos, y Tsuna se sintió feliz ser aceptado en el círculo íntimo de amigos de Giotto. Ellos siempre peleaban, siempre gritaban, siempre reían, ellos siempre estaban apoyándose mutuamente.

— ¿Cuándo sales de hospital? —inquirió Lampo.

Tsuna sonrió, y dando una mirada a la ventana, se quedó callado por largos minutos.

—Pronto.

Giotto se animó a esa respuesta, Tsuna por fin podría salir de ese aburrido hospital. Tal vez si llegara a conseguir un donantes ellos podrían salir juntos, triunfantes de haber vencidos las adversidades.

Giotto era un buen alumno, en poco tiempo fue capaz de tocar bien, sin que las notas salieran desafinadas. Tsunayoshi atribuyo su mejoría, a que era por el maestro, se alabó. Giotto sonrió y asintió, Tsuna era un gran maestro.

Giotto fue acumulando fotos en su cámara, fotos de Tsuna durmiendo en su cama. Tsuna jugando con los niños del hospital. Tsuna huyendo de su doctor. Muchas imágenes donde Tsuna, era la única musa. Tsuna nunca lo supo.

* * *

><p>Tsuna camino por los pasillos desiertos del hospital, se paró frente la puerta de la habitación de Giotto estaba nervioso. Entro en puntillas, y vio que Giotto estaba despierto todavía, estaba leyendo un libro y ellos se miraron y luego sonrieron.<p>

Tsuna trepo la cama, acercándose a Giotto. Esa noche había una necesidad en el aire. Giotto la sintió, y se entregó a ella. Sus labios se unieron, labios agrietados pero a ellos no les importo. Para ellos era un beso dulce, suave, embriagador. La inocencia baila en ese beso, ellos se dieron cuenta que se amaban.

Sus brazos abrazaron su cintura delgada, atrayendo el cuerpo al suyo. La habitación era oscura solo con la luz de las luces de la cuidad, que entraba tenue en la habitación. No necesitan ver, de todos modos era solo sentir. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo flaco de Tsunayoshi, no le importo sentir que era solo huesos, no le importo sentir el cuerpo frió. No. No le importo porque para Giotto, era el cuerpo más perfecto que nunca toco, el cuerpo más cálido que jamás imagino sentir.

Dedos huesudos se clavaron en la espalda ancha de Giotto, en un acto desesperado de no sucumbir y volverse loco por el placer que corría en su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que hacer el amor era tan maravilloso. Era su primera vez en todo, era como un bebe que llega al mundo, por primera vez viendo la luz, su madre, su padre, el mundo que lo espera afuera.

En la soledad de una noche de hospital, en la habitación 3227 solo se escucharon gemidos y palabras de amor. El desbordante amor, que creció en esos meses por fin había madurado, ellos se entregaron a los brazos de Venus, se amaron y se fundieron en una misma piel.

—Te amo.

Fue lo último que dijo Tsuna antes de salir de la habitación de Giotto. Giotto lo escucho pero fue incapaz de contestar, porque estaba atrapado en la inconsciencia.

Tanto amor, que era doloroso.

* * *

><p>—Tenemos un donador. —Yamamoto sonrió.<p>

Giotto le devolvió la sonrisa, y se preparo para la operación. Tsuna no estuvo con él diciendo palabras de apoyo.

Fue solitario.

* * *

><p>Giotto camino por las calles de Viena, hasta llegar al lugar donde daría el concierto. Nunca pensó que daría uno, saco el violín del estuche. Podía sentir todavía los dedos de su anterior dueño, dedos delgados y huesudos que amaron producir melancólicas notas.<p>

Saco el papel, con letras cursivas y desordenas leyó: _Before the Dawn_. Su más preciado regalo, su más preciado tesoro. Era el momento cumplir el deseo, el anhelo de Tsunayoshi su único amor.

Sus amigos estaban en la primera fila, todo vestido con trajes elegantes. Sonrieron cuando vieron entrar a Giotto, que se colocó en el centro del escenario y empezó a tocar.

Cerro sus ojos, y dejo que mente se llenara de memorias de hace cinco años, cuando conoció a un joven de hermosura etérea, pura, inmaculada. Con una sonrisa calidad y traviesa, que sacaba de quicio a su doctor y que era sobreprotegido por su enfermero. Que amo, y que le dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Dentro de su pecho llevaba el más grande regalo de amor que pudo recibir, su corazón.

El público aplaudió. Esa ovación era para Tsunayoshi: su único amor.

—Yo también te amo.

Sonrió, colocando su mano en pecho, sintiendo el golpeteo suave de los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
